Fin-type field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices continue to be developed to replace traditional planar metal-oxide-semiconductors, field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), in advanced complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, due to their improved short-channel effect immunity and higher on-current to off-current ratio (Ion/Ioff). As the integration density of transistors continues to increase, the footprint area occupied by individual transistors continues to decrease. The ever-decreasing transistor size continues to demand fin size scaling which, for instance, renders it difficult to fabricate resistors with compatible process flow. It is critical to fabricate resistors with enhanced performance characteristics within an integrated circuit along with the compatible process flow.
Accordingly, a need exists for enhanced fin-type resistors and processes for fabrication of fin-type resistors within integrated circuits so as to provide enhanced performance.